


Keeper

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fic within a Fic, How to tag this story?, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, not really meta, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea came from this post: http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/101530238776/airport-related-aus-tho-i-fell-asleep-on-your<br/>I took some liberties but I hope that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Cabin Pressure or any of the characters, which is probably a good thing. I just borrow them from John Finnemore and Pozzitive Productions for fun and not for profit. 
> 
> If there is an author called SkyGod60 (I didn't find one) let me know and I'll change the name.

“So, what are you reading?”

 

 Martin looked up from his e-reader and at the man in the seat next to him. He was several years older, had dark hair and there was something mischievous about him. “Uhm, they’re mostly short stories.”

 

“Any that I could know?”

 

“I, uh, I don’t think so. They’re mostly written by independent authors and, uh, they haven’t been published in book form yet.”

 

“Sounds interesting. What do they write about?”

 

“At the moment I’m reading stories about a small airline. I love flying and there are only so many stories about that.”

 

A deep rumbling ‘hmm’ from his neighbour was all he got in return. Martin turned back to his reading. He was able to enjoy two chapters before the next interruption.

 

“I’m also interested in flying. Would you mind telling me more about those stories?”

 

Martin took another look at the man who watched him with what seemed to be honest curiosity. “All right. The author writes about this very small airline, they have only one old plane, the owner works sometimes as the stewardess, her son is the steward, then there’s the captain, and in almost every other story there’s a different first officer. The company is always low on money and it doesn’t really help that the captain runs several schemes for his own benefit when he should be more interested in the company’s wellbeing.”

 

Martin saw something strange flicker across his neighbours face on his last sentence but that could easily have been his own imagination.

 

“Do you know anything about the author?”

 

“Not really, no. He, well I think it is a he, uses the pseudonym SkyGod60. His writing style is good, I think, but his grasp on aviation, … I don’t know.”

 

“What makes you say that?” His neighbour looked almost as if he was pouting.

 

Now Martin was on comfortable ground. “Well, his captain doesn’t follow regulations, on several occasions he blatantly ignores safety procedures, he also ignores warning lights in the cockpit, he doesn’t respect his crew, …”

 

“Whoa”, his neighbour stopped him midsentence, “where do you get that the captain doesn’t respect his crew?”

 

“Dougal, that’s the captain’s name by the way, always calls the steward dumb or a clot. I mean Arthur, that’s the steward, is not that smart, but he’s very kind and trying his best. If Dougal was respecting him, he would see that and try to encourage Arthur. Instead he always tells him that he’s an idiot. With Carolyn, it’s like she owns the plane on paper, but Dougal acts as if he was in charge of everything. He shows up late for work and stuff like that.”

 

“Okay, fair enough. What do think of the first officers?”

 

“Not much to be honest. Like I said, there’s a new one in almost every story, so the reader doesn’t get to know them very well.”

 

“That sounds as if you don’t like the stories or the writer that much.”

 

“No, no, no, don’t get me wrong, I really like the stories. Some are funny, some are sad and the author’s writing style is brilliant. He often makes me laugh and the word games he has the captain and the FO playing are great.”

 

His neighbour smiled and stretched out his hand. “I’m Douglas, Douglas Richardson.”

 

“I’m Martin, Martin Crieff.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Martin. Thanks for talking to me about those stories. I’ll let you go back to your reading now.”

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

Epilogue

 

Three weeks later Martin was notified about a new fic from SkyGod60. After reading the first few sentences he almost choked on his tea and biscuits.

 

_“Dougal,” Carolyn said, “I’d like you to meet your new first officer, Marvin DuCreff. Please don’t scare him away like all the other ones.”_

_“I wouldn’t dare. I think this one’s a keeper.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I don't live for kudos and comments, but they will be much appreciated.


End file.
